clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Breehn
Breehn is a supporting/minor character in Clarence. Appearance He has ginger hair, sky blue eyes, a white shirt with a green bowtie, olive pants, and brown boots. He also appears to be a little chubby. In "Money Broom Wizard" he has a yellow shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Personality He tends to worries about things when they get bad like messes or when someone get It hurt, as shown in "Dinner Party" where he's seen panicking after Clarence hurts himself from grabbing the insulation. He's also shown to be generally careful when doing things such as when he was performing a science experiment in Honk. This behavior is likely the result of his family's meticulous and persnickety lifestyle and his parents' strict sense of discipline towards him. This is demonstrated when he constantly tells Clarence and the others to be careful or else his parents will ground him or when his mom is seen giving him a cold glare when Clarence asks about going to the attic which wasn't allowed. However, for as nervous and submissive as Breehn comes off as, he has been shown to have a rebellious side to his character. In the episode "Zoo", Breehn's peanut allergy forces the class to skip a lot of the exhibits in the zoo which frustrates him. So later when the class has lunch, to show his mettle, Breehn voluntarily accepts a peanut butter sandwich from Percy (who didn't know that peanut butter is made from actual peanuts) and when Percy tells Ms. Baker he did this, he quickly eats and swallows it despite Ms. Baker telling him to spit out and Refused to spit it out. It should be noted though that when allegies kick in later and he ends up being taken away in an ambulance, he shows clear regret, saying that "It wasn't worth it.". Also in "Puddle Eyes" Belson pretends he doesn't exist and Breehn says "What? I'm right here!" Episode Appearances *"Pilot" (cameo) *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" (cameo) *"Money Broom Wizard" (cameo/seen in yellow shirt) *"Lost in the Supermarket" (cameo) *"Clarence's Millions" (First Speaking Role) *"Clarence Gets a Girlfriend" (cameo) *"Dinner Party" (First major role) *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Slumber Party" (cameo) *"Average Jeff" *"Pilot Expansion" *Rough Riders Elemantary Gallery You can view the Breehn gallery right here. Trivia *He has 9 buddy stars in "Clarence's Millions". *Breehn is the only child in his family. *Dinner Party is the first episode that Breehn is a major character. *The buddy star chart accidently removes the H from his name. *As shown in "Zoo", he is allergic to peanuts. *He had a pink backpack as seen in Clarence's Millions. it's unknown if it was a color error or he could be feminine like Jeff but it is extremely doubtful. In Average Jeff, he now has a light blue backpack. *He is one of the only characters to appear in the "Pilot" to not have a major change in appearance at all in the show. The minor difference is that his arms are not as long. *In "Money Broom Wizard", he is shown in a yellow shirt. It is unknown if it was a mistake or if it was his original shirt before it was changed back to the shirt worn in the Pilot. *Blaide is most likely Breehn's best friend but it is unknown why Blaide wasn't invited to Breehn's house. *His name is spelt two ways such as Breehn and Breen. But the correct way is Breehn. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters